A Different Sort of Summary of Season Eight
by purpleu
Summary: Poems about season eight
1. Chapter 1

A Different sort of Summary of 8-01

House was going to get out in five short days,

But he let his true nature get in the way

Standing in front of him, it was plain to see

Was a big, fat juicy mystery

He should've thought about how to survive

Pay the Vicodin and get out alive

But he saw the lady doc was out of the loop

So he jumped in and gave her the scoop

She didn't know what to make of House at first

He was just another mate, so she thought the worst

But House won her over with his brains and wit

Helped her see the puzzle, make the pieces fit.

To prove his point, to prove he was right.

Tossed the Vicodin which started a fight.

Cricket Man swooped in and House's butt saved

Put House in solitary 'cause he didn't behave

It looked like for once, House was going to be wrong,

That wasn't true, as we learned before too long.

What Dr. Adams did got her fired

But after House gets back to business, she'll be hired.

A few more months he'll have to stay

Until Foreman steps in and takes him away.

What happens next? The answer we seek

Comes in "Transplant" on Monday next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting on 8-02

Seen the new photos

Watched all the promos

Waiting and wondering

Which way the show goes

I have an idea

That's really clear

House will be back

With his mouth in a sneer

He did his time

For his bad boy crime

But you can't keep down

A man of his kind

Take away his team

Wipe the slate clean

He'll forge ahead

Deal with a new dean

Got a team of just one

Too much pressure for some

But House will triumph

When the day is done

So I'm waiting to see what happens tonight

How House will work on making things right

No matter the story, no matter how it goes

I'll be watching Hugh Laurie with delight


	3. Chapter 3

They say that baseball is America's sport,

But right now with me, it's coming up short.

See, the players couldn't hit

When they came up to bat

Messed up Fox's schedule,

Left the ratings flat.

Doesn't really matter

Cause this episode was great.

Pull up a chair

And I'll elaborate.

Foreman's the new boss man

Much to House's surprise

Started going back to basics

And began cracking wise

But it's been a year

Since House was on the scene

Gone is Diagnostics

At PPTH, things have gotten lean.

House doesn't get big money

His office is really small

Someone else has his white board

Where is his ball(-y) ?

Tries to get the board back,

But some old lady gives him sass

And some young doctor

Throws a 'cripple' out on his ass.

He finds his old sofa

Tries to steal it away

House is really smart,

But not on this day.

Wiggles and wriggles

To get it out thru the door

JUST TURN IT SIDEWAYS!

Why didn't he think of that before?

His old team is gone,

His new one chirps like a bird

But she's smart and angry

Knows how and when to be heard.

If House and Park

Hope to get along

She'll have to find her voice

And make sure it's both loud and strong.

Wilson, you proved once again,

(And this made many happy)

That when romanced by House

You turn weak and sappy.

You couldn't do it,

Couldn't turn him away

You'll be best friends

'Till your dying day.

What of the brilliant mind,

With really great sneakers?

He's turning up the volume,

So stand away from the speakers.

He's back at home,

Medical mysteries he seeks

How does it fall into place?

We'll find out in the coming weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Let's See About 8-03

There will be some sadness, I'm afraid that's true

Tonight we say good bye to you-know-who

But much more will go on, this we can't ignore

So let's give it a look and see what's in store….

House has gotten a haircut, but he didn't really need it

That longer hipster hair seemed just the perfect fit.

Hair long or short, it is House's amazing mind

That will do the search and the answers find.

His next mystery's about a kind, rich man

Giving money away just as fast as he can

But sharing the wealth is making him sick

Or vice-a-versa, as in House's mind it sticks

The guy is willing to write out a big fat check

As soon as he does it, he goes down, hits the deck

It's a brain problem if you're acting oh so nice

Park and House think sweetness is a serious vice

House wants the team back and will add one or two

Starts harassing Thirteen, who says no can do

I'm no more a doctor; I'm forever off the clock

But there's always Dr. Adams from the big cell block

Dr. Park doesn't want them, Dr. Adams feels tricked

Thirteen knows House's team is a habit that can't be kicked

So Greg's Angels fly off down PPTH's hallowed halls

House gets wild and crazy, as always, inside these walls

Is being nice a true illness or a sign of something more

Are there forces in the guy's mind and body raging in war?

We'll see tonight as we watch Thirteen say goodbye

Good luck and Godspeed, Olivia, in all you may try


	5. Chapter 5

Forgive the Interruption- A Recap of 8-03

Forgive the interruption

To your very busy day

But about "Charity Case"

I've got some thoughts to say

House decided to trim his hair,

And go with shorter locks

It will reflect his new life

Damn! The other look rocked

For his new case about

A rich man ailing

House's wants Park, Adams

And Thirteen , but she's bailing.

First she says no way

Which starts a rift

After thinking it over

She can't deny her gift

The crazy rich guy

Wants to give it all away

His kidneys, his lungs

He thinks it's OK.

Wilson's patient was sick,

Needed a new part

Here, take my kidney said the guy

From the bottom of his heart

House stepped in,

Down the operation was shut

Goes to see Wilson

Now don't interrupt!

House solved the case

And saved the guy's life

Too bad he couldn't bring back

A husband and wife.

House is back in his groove

Owning the halls at work

Playing Park off Adams

In his mind, a plan lurks

The women come from

Two very different worlds

Sensing the friction

He has some fun with the girls.

With their dynamic,

House starts to fiddle

Gives each ideas that

Play both ends against the middle.

How long will House continue

To play his little game?

As long as he can

Yep; everything's the same.

Yet one thing is different

As far as House's little team

He knew it was right to "fire"

One of the best he's ever seen.

Parting is such sweet sorrow

We have always been told.

But this time we take solace

This time, House's heart was made of gold.


	6. Chapter 6

House Withdrawal

My hands are shaking,

I keep waking up

With an awful fright

There are babies crying

Somebody's lying

I just can't sleep at night

Oh, when will it end?

This horrible trend

When will I see the light?

Please soften the blow

And tell me it's so….

House ids back on Monday…RIGHT ?


	7. Chapter 7

It's Risky Business, Dr. House

On the thirty-first of October

Also known as Halloween

Risky Business rises from the pumpkin patch

For House and his team

Dr. Park may get fired

Dr. Adams goes running off rogue

House wants his mummy

Only when _he_ does it, is it in vogue

The patient is a businessman

Who thinks it is OK

To be a bloodsucker

And send American jobs away

But he gets really sick

Before the ink is even dry

This deal doesn't stand a ghost of a chance

So he shouldn't even try

Park must have bats in her belfry

To think that she can win

A bet made with House

You should think, girl, before you begin

Dr. Adams is a good doctor

And very smart, too

But doing things without House's consent…

Did you drink some witches brew?

Dem bones in House still tell him

That it's OK to steal another's food

Park and Adams have the perfect way

Of letting him know it's rude

Some really scary people come into the clinic

That is nothing new

But being this is Halloween

You can times that by two

Now I'm ready for trick or treaters

That will come my way tonight

I will hand out the candy

And watch Risky Business with delight

Before I go I leave with you

A Scottish quote someone thought to write

"From ghoulies and ghosties

And long leggedy beasties

And things that go bump in the night,

Good Lord, deliver us!"

Be sure to leave on a light….


	8. Chapter 8

Let the Games Continue…

As if solving medical mysteries

And saving lives weren't enough

House has to complicate things

Make them sort of tough

He's so desperate for money

To bring back the team

That he resorts to blackmail

In a foreign language it would seem

He bets on his brilliant mind

To solve the patient's case

In the hopes that undying gratitude

Won't be lost and go to waste

In the end all works out

House helps Park and Adams join his staff

He shows Adams the right way to get mad…

Smash a skeleton in half?

Has fun betting with Wilson

Grabs Foreman's ass…

Now THAT is a picture I just can't get past…


	9. Chapter 9

I Have a Confession to Make….

I love little babies,

Even more times two

I love to make them laugh

And say goochie-goochie-goo

But the name of the show is

**HOUSE, M.D.**

Let's hope they do it right

It's **HIM** I've come to see.

Taub has returned along with Chase

And with Adams and Park make a team

Could there be Chadams or …TARK?

Ugh, not even in a bad dream

But work together they must

Though their patience may wear thin

The patient they have to deal with

It would seem he's shedding his skin

A fine, upstanding man they say

Makes House cast a wary eye

Everyone's got a secret

Even this almost perfect guy

His illness the team must uncover

Before it's too late and he dies

Cut through all of the murky details

Get to the bottom of his lies

Taub doing double diaper duty

Could be played for a lot of fun

As long as it's kept to a minimum

And the story, it doesn't overrun

House sits back with his feet on his desk

Watching new dynamics at work

Planning how to cause some trouble

Oh, House… good thing you're a loveable jerk!


	10. Chapter 10

Where Do I Begin? (Sung to the theme from "Love Story"

Where do I begin?

To tell the story of how great an episode can be

The return of PJac and surfer boy Jesse

Joining forces with Odette and Charlyne Yi

Where do I start?

House is really glad

To have the boys back and mess with Foreman's mind

"Satan's Alarm Clock" gives Wilson a headache, that's fine

Remodel the office, so all his comforts he can find

House busts chops well

House busts chops well over big and little things

Taub's DNA and Chadams matchmaking

Foreman being Dean; no, seriously?

No one is willing to spy on House's activities

He's doing clinic, meeting his responsibilities

Foreman can't leave; House is always there

The team solves the patient's case

Truth or consequences; what's better, who can say

Sit back and have martinis at the end of a long day

Everyone's jaw dropped when the wall was moved away

And Wilson was there.


	11. Chapter 11

By Any Other Name

Taub, my man, you need to grow a pair

Your sweet little daughters have more

Than your DNA to share

Sophie and Sophia are both beautiful names

But seems to me with you,

Your exes are playing games

This whole situation with anxiety is fraught

I can only imagine

What you pay in child support

This week's patient is someone's child as well

What is making him so sick

The team is trying to tell

Secrets are hidden deep in the past

If the team doesn't uncover them,

The kid won't last

Mom must open up and surprises reveal

Even if it hurts

With the truth she must deal

House is working the case and clinic duty

Dealing with crazies, holding Taub's baby….

Awww, what a cutie!

What's really on his devious, brilliant mind

Is how to once more bend the rules

So his way to Atlantic City he can find

Wilson has tickets to a boxing match

Of course House wants to go

So a plan he must hatch

The monitor on his ankle stands in his way

Will he figure out how to get what he wants?

You can't always , as Mick Jagger would say

House may have to stay at home

And watch the fight from his office

Inside his newly made pleasure dome

Won't fiddle with the ankle bracelet, he'll do what's right

Ummm…this is House we're talking about

Let's see what happens tonight


	12. Chapter 12

Liar, Liar

Liar, liar

So many things afire

In the depths of compounded lies

The truth is deeply mired

A father's betrayal

A son's adorations

The boy's poor health

Leads to complications

The truth would hurt

It's better to lie

A mother's decision

May lead her son to die

The father's appearance allows

The facts to be uncovered

And despite his screwed-up parents

The kid will recover

But only his body will quickly heal

His heart may take forever

He will need some love and guidance

To get his head together

Taub watches the boy

And thinks of his own little girls

He wants to be part of their lives

He won't mess up their worlds

All parents are screw-ups

Espouses Dr. House

Points to Park and Chase

He knows his father was a louse

Maybe that's why House is so cranky

With few loveable qualities he is endowed

No one was there to show sympathy and kindness

No one ever bothered to show him how

So it really wasn't surprising

When Wilson turned on the TV

There were House and Foreman

Ringside, for all the world to see

Pizza for one is on tonight's card

As Wilson got played once again

It's not fair nor is it right

But Wilson, bless him, still calls House his friend


	13. Chapter 13

When Medical Mysteries Abound

When medical mysteries

Abundantly abound

House's brilliant mind

Nearby can be found

Youngsters are the focus

For House this week

One's already dead

The other, up the creek

Getting choked up as a teen

Is nothing really new

But it is a problem

When so flustered, you actually turn blue

House wants to work a different case

About a boy five years dead

There remain questions unanswered

So his interest is here instead

Defying Foreman may carry

A hefty price to pay

But having a bit of OCD

In the game, House will stay

So on this Monday night

Will House succeed or fail?

Will he scratch the itch that curiosity presents?

Or will he land back in jail?


	14. Chapter 14

Alive and Kicking

The name of this week's episode

Was not what I'd be picking

"Dead and Buried"? Far from it

House is alive and kicking

The stories were about House

And two medical mysteries

Exactly what we want to watch

Give us more episodes like this, please

A scared little girl, a surly teenaged boy

The team doesn't know who will speak

And a mom's foolish actions

Hides the answers they seek

A provoked reaction, provided by House

Reveal all who live within

Now that the truth has come out

The girl's healing can begin

House, this time, wants to work

On a case that's gotten in his head

It has a patient that can't lie

Not the living but the dead

While he finds the answers to the riddle

He takes more than one on the chin

Foreman now has him up to thirty clinic hours

To the hospital, I think House should just move in.

House will always play his games

And one day, just go back behind bars

Not sure what he'll do to bring this about

But, everyone…lock your cars …..


	15. Chapter 15

Perilous Paranoid Pranks

Lawyers ask questions

To find the answers they seek

But turnabout is fair play

In House's world this week

What seems to be extreme nerves

Turns out to be dangerous paranoia

Suspect the wife, suspect the kids

Yep, that's our man House for ya

Adams and Park find enough weapons

For the lawyer to commit nefarious deeds

While he knows the laws and his legal rights

There's more hidden than the eye can see

Chase and Taub while they work the case

Are working on Foreman's love life as well

The possibility that Foreman will make time for a girlfriend?

A snowball stands a better chance in hell

Wilson has his own questions

As this episode moves ahead

He's sure House is hiding something

Maybe even under his bed

He thinks he can be sneakier than House

Reveal the mystery behind the door

But he's playing with House, he can't really win

Maybe, if lucky, he'll just even the score

As a result of Wilson's own paranoid pranks

House neatly wraps him in a net –thanks!

Put a red bow on him, Joyeux Noel!

Put blue and silver, Happy Hanukkah as well!


	16. Chapter 16

Judge, Jury…Hangman

Wanting to protect our loved ones

Is not anything new

But how do we go about it

What exactly should we do?

A legal eagle has a thought

How to keep his family from harm

Exercise his second amendment right

The right to bear arms

Some on the team think it's mental

He's delusional, paranoid and sick

But House soon knows that fear of inoculations

Is what really makes him tick

The jury is out on whether he'll get

Whatever shots he'll need in his life

But the verdict is clear: when it comes to family

He needs to be honest with himself and his wife

House has been busy meanwhile

With more than the patient at hand

Wilson thinks House is hiding a gun

And he's willing to take a stand

That he's smarter, more devious

Sneakier, he swears, than his friend

Wilson pulls all sorts of tricks

But as usual House wins in the end

He acts as hangman and nets

Wilson as his prize

House got locked in the bathroom

But he didn't get caught with his lies

There were two weapons that we were shown

One a sword, one a gun

We saw the name 'John House'

A memory from father to son

They sit hidden inside a closet

Tucked away on a high shelf

Just as House keeps old hurt and pains

Hidden deep within himself


	17. Chapter 17

The Little Dr. House Boy

Come, they told me

We need you now

A pair of lungs to see

Please heal them somehow

A judge has sprung you

We need you now

Hurry, they're turning blue

Please heal them somehow

We need you now

The lungs need you and how

Here's your new team, made up of one

Dr. Chi Park, have fun

Solve this case

No more prison walls

Make the lungs well

You can walk these halls

Wilson will talk to you

No more prison walls

Even though he's mad at you

You can walk these halls

No more prison walls

Someday move a wall

Find the problem, the case is done

Your first victory won

Wilson's patient lived

Wilson punched House's jaw

Foreman says House can stay

Bromance is back once more

Friendship survived it all

Wilson punched House's jaw

Get out white board and ball

Bromance is back once more

It hurt to punch House's jaw

What are friends for?

It's fun to think of shows past

You know it's true

Season eight, Episode two


	18. Chapter 18

Joy to the Clinic

Joy to the clinic

House has lots of hours

And he sees the nuttiest patients

A Halloween costume gone wrong

Someone stealing from his boss

A woman in a low cut blouse

House was smiling before the exam began

I hope, I hope

He paid attention to what was in front of him

Joy to the clinic

It's always had fun patients

We remember them through the years

An inhaler used like perfume

An old man being poisoned by Poly-Grip

A little girl enjoying herself

And her mother didn't have a clue.

No wonder, no wonder

House avoids it as best he can


	19. Chapter 19

Working in a Medical Wonderland

(Walking in a Winter Wonderland)

Monitors beep, someone's coding

House and team are lock and loading

Healing the patient who seizes

While House does what he pleases

Working in a Medical Wonderland

Park and Adams are the new kids

Think it is fun? Open your eyelids

House busts chops so well

Feels like you're in hell

Working in a Medical Wonderland

House really excels at diagnostics

But at people skills he's totally sucking

Treats his team like lost little birdies

Has the nerve to call them his ducklings

Wilson and Foreman are left wondering

How House does it with nary a blundering

About his methods they may carp

Can't deny his mind's sharp

Working in a Medical Wonderland

Taub and Chase have worked for House a while now

They put up with him no matter what it takes

Deal with his insults and comments somehow

Bend the rules if needed for the patients' sakes

House and his team work together

To save lives from disease or whatever

It's a pleasure to see

Watching "House, M.D."

Working in a Medical Wonderland


	20. Chapter 20

Diagnosin' Around the Conference Room

(Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree)

Diagnosin' around the conference room

Everybody has an idea

Write it on the white board

So everybody's thoughts are clear

House walks in and takes a look

Says "You are all morons!

These have to be the worst thoughts

We've ever had to go on.

The patient came into ER with a headache and dizzy

Says he's thrown up twice so far.

Once here and once in his car

So you think he has a disease

From very far away

Want to check out where he's been

And with whom he's played

You will find if you just stop, think what time it is

All the symptoms will make sense

I can't believe you're being so dense!

Figuring out this holiday case is

Oh so very clear

The only thing wrong with this guy?

Way too much Yuletide Cheer."


	21. Chapter 21

Dreidel, Wilson's Dreidel

Wilson has a dreidel

It makes House so perplexed

Doesn't get the joy and pleasure

So simple, so complex

CHORUS:

Dreidel, Wilson's dreidel

He made it as a boy

Every time he sees it

It brings him so much joy

Taub, too, has a dreidel

He made it as a child

As he plays with it

It drives House wild

CHORUS

Wilson sees House watching

He says"Why don't you play?"

House shakes his head no

And begins to walk away

But Wilson says "Here use mine

I know that you have none

I want you to join me

I want you to have some fun"

House takes the dreidel from him

He spins it once or twice

Still doesn't get the game

But gets Wilson being nice

Dreidel, Wilson's dreidel

He made it as a boy

Watching House play with it

Brings a mitzvah and a joy

Happy Hanukkah to All !


	22. Chapter 22

T'was the Night Before Christmas, House Style

T'was the night before Christmas, and all through the hospital

Not a patient was stirring; how is that possible?

On white board was drawn a tree with presents underneath

In direct contrast to all of House's long held beliefs

The team was working on yet another mysterious case

Who would get it this time? Adams, Park, Taub or Chase?

Wilson was in his office, House was in his, taking a nap

Foreman's wondering how long he can put up with House's crap

When from the parking lot there came such a noise

It was not happy or peaceful, wishing everyone joy

All jumped up to see what caused this hideous sound

And when they looked out the window, here's what they found

Security lights shone on the snow that lay on the ground

Making things well lit and allowing safety to abound

When what did their curious eyes see by chance?

The local fire department's ambulance

As the driver backed into the ER bay

All knew that House would have something to say

"A drunken Santa, seen one, seen three

All this Christmas stuff is not for me

No stockings, no wreaths, no boughs of holly

Candy canes mock me, as does the man who is jolly"

The team headed to the lobby to drink some holiday cheer

"I'll only have some if it's spiked," House said with a sneer

As much as House disliked all the holiday fuss

If it involved alcohol, get some of this he must

So down in the elevator he went with his team

He planned to grab a few cups, then leave the scene

As the doors opened at the lobby, House heard a melodious tone

The type he would never put on an i-pod or i-phone

Just as House found that the punch wasn't spiked

Someone began speaking over the PA mike

"Santa has arrived and he has lots of games and toys

For all the good girls and all the good boys"

Santa walked out of the ER carrying a very large pack

Santa? Someone stupid enough to do this, the idiotic hack

His eyes were glazed over, his walk unsteady

It was clear he had too much egg nog already

His natural brown hair peeked out from the cap

House looked at him and said, "Oh, God, what a sap!"

The guy's fingers and teeth were yellow from too many years of smoking

And as a wobbly Santa walked past, House said, "You've got to be joking."

He looked and saw the children frightened of a man they should adore

And remembered many ruined Christmases that happened years before

House knew that this Santa wasn't right for the kids

And as Christmas spirit found his heart, here is what he did:

"Hey kids, Santa needs a seat," House said as he took his pack

"I'm Santa's helper. Let's see what's hidden inside of this sack."

He opened the bag and handed out all the treasures

And for some odd reason, it gave him a certain pleasure

His mood darkened, though as he recalled Christmases his father missed

But it greatly improved as by one little girl he was kissed

Upstairs, House saw his team smiling as they put on their coats

They handed him a present, and all started to gloat

But he said, "I don't care what I did, I don't care what I receive.

This is one Scrooge who will never believe!"


	23. Chapter 23

Calling Dr. House

'Twas the day after Christmas

And I felt really sick

I was glad I made it through

A visit from St. Nick

With aches and chills

I stayed in bed

Cause a nasty viral infection

Had entered my head

I could deal with the stuffy nose

But not the fuzzy sight

I couldn't see to type or read

Nothing seemed quite right

My MD gave me medicine

But it was slow to work

What I need is Dr. House

Even if he is a jerk

Alas, he only practices on TV

Real patients he does not treat

But if he did. I know for sure

One of those patients would be me

So while I was slow to heal

Now at last I'm well

Once again I can see and type

And my poems and stories tell

I'm going to talk about the episodes

Of our favorite show

Continue my fanfiction

Called "Puppet Master" you know

It's so good to feel better

And not just laying in the sack

Yes, it's a New Year

And Purpleu is back !


	24. Chapter 24

The Tortoise or the Hare

It is said that slow and steady

Wins the race

But in House's mind

That's never the case

He wants answers now

Needs them quick

Solve the medical mystery

Move on to the next one who's sick

But while looking for a diversion

To keep him amused

House has found a different race

A strange one to choose

Not horses or greyhounds

Either one would be fine

But tortoise racing…..?

I think he's lost his mind

It's not like his patient's problem

Isn't enough to boggle his brain

Start out to slow down Alzheimer's

End up violent and insane

If that doesn't turn him on

Wilson's patient surely will

A married couple who are celibate

Now these people (in House's mind) are ill

No matter what stories they tell tonight

House's return will make us happy

Bringing medicine and bromance

And House's words both sharp and snappy

Don't know what they're trying to sell

But whatever it is, I'll buy

I'll take a chance on anything

Involving a certain blue-eyed guy


	25. Chapter 25

For Better or Worse

For better or worse, I believed it

I thought the scenes were true

On Monday's show we would see them

Since the episode was new

But alas, they're from a future show

When, oh when will I learn

The tortoise racing is for another week

Darn; it'd be fun to see them crash and burn

But still hilarity abounded all around

There were lots of great lines to hear

From mentions of fugliness

To sweet old Mother…..dear (abbreviated)

House and Wilson sharing stogies

Lit with a C-note that House won

Watching the two kick back in unison

Was really a lot of fun

But amid all the silliness

Of note cards taped to chairs

Was the deep and abiding love

That a couple can truly share

For better or worse sounds lovely

When becoming man and wife

But it takes on greater beauty

When applied as you journey through life

So House discovered the reason why

A couple after ten years was chaste

It bothered him that they never had sex

It seemed like such a waste

Remove the tumor, the hormones will flow

And the husband will want to have nookie

As annoyingly jerky House may be

He really is a smart cookie.


	26. Chapter 26

House Mother

Mothers are there to heal us

Kiss boo-boos and fixed skinned knees

But sometimes the tables turn

And all is not as everyone sees

A runaway comes into the hospital

Whose strength has run out

Her ability to care for her mom and herself

Is seriously cast in doubt

Usually House stays on the sidelines

Lets the team take the emotional hits

This time, though, he shows a softer side

A pattern that just doesn't fit

He sides with the girl to break away

Living a life without Mom is for the best

He knows all the details of their lives

Until Mother fills in the rest

House can seek respite in clinic duty

Something light to occupy his mind

Sitting behind door number one

Is a most unusual find

The Civil War is still raging for two

One of whom has the runs

They are insulted by House's attitude (join the club)

But at least they don't have guns

House checks to see what day it is

That he's not in the Twilight Zone

He wonders if he should get help

Or deal with this on his own

The battle between North and South

Was a long and arduous fight

Can these two survive what come out of House's mouth?

We'll find out tonight


	27. Chapter 27

Takin' It to the Streets

Hush little baby

Don't you cry

You've seen it before

Why even bother to try

At this young age

Her mind's in House's range

Don't expect miracles

'Cause people don't change

Lie to keep them away

There's so much they don't need to know

She makes her way around in this world

And she has miles to go

Thank you for your concern, she says

Thank you for being kind

But I can't run carrying the weight of the past

My own way I can find

House will sit at home tonight

Amused by the War Between the States

Saddened by a kid doing life solo

He knows what loneliness awaits

"Good job, son" is all he needed

It was what he wanted to hear

If he had, would things be different?

For House, that will never be clear


	28. Chapter 28

Everyone Makes Mistakes

Everyone makes mistakes

Correcting them can be tough

This time House has crossed a dangerous line

Even he doesn't have an eraser big enough

Something went horribly, terribly wrong

Inside a patient's room

The repercussions of what was done

For House and his team could spell doom.

Water Cofield is sitting as judge and jury

Foreman's mentor, it turns out

He minces no words with the team

Needs to discover what this is about

Questions all of House's principals

Puts his methods on trial

The inquisition is one of House's concerns

A severe injury is on his mind all the while

Cofield pulls no punches

Puts all on the table for the fight

Mentions House's possible parole violation

Could put him away and out of sight

House will not go down easy

For too long, he's been too good at the game

But somehow, when all is said and done

It's obvious some things just won't be the same

Will House dance around this one

For a partner, only his cane

When the dust settles at the end tonight

We will know what exactly remains

The team's DDX's are sometimes wrong

And sometimes they are right

Perhaps after tonight's episode

We will see them all in a new light


	29. Chapter 29

A Walk on the Wire

House sees an image

Of someone he knows

A man in a hospital bed

Not so long ago

Always defy authority

Always prove you are right

Sounds familiar, doesn't it?

But this was Chase's fight

House nearly lost his leg

Through no fault of his own

Chase nearly lost much more

Because the seeds of anarchy had been sown

Disregard and challenge

Try the unconventional and new

This was the team's environment

It was what they knew to do

Whatever the mood at the moment

Chase held the knife

He chose to ignore the rules

And it could have cost him his life

Like a maverick once before him

A clot has laid him low

He must force himself to recover

If not, the consequences he knows

Cofield finds House reckless

His actions and attitudes tell the tale

It would be best to suspend him

Send House back to jail

But saving the patient

Has changed Cofield's mind

"It's nobody's fault"

Is the judgment he will find

That makes House angry

Teary emotions are not the key

House was right in his diagnosis

A fact he wanted Cofield to see

The truth is House walks on a wire

And with the winds of each case, it sways

Despite his leg, he keeps his balance

To save another life, another day


	30. Chapter 30

The Long Goodbye

On Monday's House,

Chase was stabbed in the heart

Now, House fans, it seems

Will play the very same part

We knew this day was coming

We anticipated the gloom

But we can take great joy

We were there to watch this show bloom

From Hugh's audition in a hotel's bathroom

To performances delivered with emotion and skill

He created a character so intricate and nuanced

That we are trying to figure him out still

House can be a real bastard

A fact we cannot deny

Yet under the rough stubble, there is a heart

Lydia made House cry

All the people that graced the screen

Into our lives came and went

Chase, Cameron, Thirteen and Taub

Our time with them was well spent

Foreman, Kutner, Masters, and Cuddy

Added their own special touch, too

But there is one other person

Without whom we couldn't do

House and Wilson are like milk and cookies

Like ice cream and warm apple pie

They have brought our hearts to many places

They have made us laugh, made us cry

Wilson is more than House's Watson

More even than just a friend

I would call James Wilson his brother

And I know he will be with him to the end

So our journey with Dr. Gregory House

Is starting to conclude

We will have one last bit of brilliance

One more time to have him be rude

There are eleven episodes left

As we start our long goodbye

I invite you to join me when the final scene is over

For a good, old-fashioned cry


	31. Chapter 31

Chasing a Dream

Being stabbed in the heart changes things

You get the feeling the status quo is wrong

Want to slam the door on the past

You look for a place where you can belong

Chase thinks if he escapes from House

And all manner of his thoughts and ways

He will find the peace he now lacks

With House and the games he plays

When into this jumble of pain and emotions

That are part of the healing that's begun

Comes someone to make Chase stop and take pause

A soon to be nun

Each questions the path the other is choosing

When in fact they're both the same

Face the world with all its faults and problems

Or run and hide while pointing elsewhere for blame

Is it better to be a curmudgeon like House

Just do your job and leave

Or should you show empathy and compassion

Wear your heart upon your sleeve

Caring too much about this woman

Could be a fatal mistake

Chase it seems now stands at a crossroad

Which path will he take?


	32. Chapter 32

Vows

Used as a verb

Or used as a noun

The word vow

Has common ground

To pledge, to promise

An oath to give

A guide for a career

A promise of the lifestyle you will live

Chase took a vow

First do no harm

Heal the patient's body

Their spirit do not alarm

But as a woman awaits her vow

To devote her life to God

Chase questions her decision

He finds her choice rather odd

Leaving this world and its pleasures

Is something Chase could never actually do

And as Moira's time draws nearer

She doubts that it's right for her too

Fate steps in after a brush with death

A vision of love and forgiveness is shown

Moira knows where she must go

For her strength of conviction has grown

Chase is determined to stop her

Shakiness from his legs has made him slip into love

He is ready to brashly confront her

To be by his side, not someone from above

As House watches the scene unfold

He knows it can lead to no good

For with or without a cane or crutches

In Chase's shoes, he once stood

House is bluntly honest

Admits that his body, mind and soul are in pain

His act of desperation has led him deeper into despair

It's a mistake he doesn't want to see again

So Chase wishes Moira well

As the world will no more see her beauty and charm

Our wounded duckling, with a few feathers plucked

Returns, having in the long run done no harm


	33. Chapter 33

Home, Sweet, House?

There were several things House did

To try and hurt Cuddy really hard

One bought him time in prison

The other, a spouse with a green card

It's time, Domenika informs him

For them to play husband and wife

This is something I can't wait to see

House…living the domestic life?

Perhaps they can find guidance

In the current patient the team treats

He helps married folks get along

Keeping things lovely and sweet

But as he gives one of his lectures

The would-be Dr. Phil hits the floor

While flat on his back in the hospital

He gives advice no one would adore

So as House wonders who to make team leader

(Funny, I always thought that was him)

The prospects of him acting like Ozzie Nelson

Are looking ever increasingly slim

Domenika has offered House some dough

She knows he'll go for it, smart cookie

But House is House, I doubt he's changed

He'll want her to thrown in some free nookie

What has rattled the patient's brain

To turn his opinions sour

Is a mystery the team must solve

With the puzzle deepening by the hour

Team Leader X is a question

I don't want to even guess

Leave it to House and the team

To straighten out that entangled mess

Most interesting to me

Is Dr. and Mrs. House

And just how truly and well

They can each be a convincing spouse

Domenika could be deported

House could go back to jail

This could end up like a prior House episode

An EPIC FAIL


	34. Chapter 34

A House is not a Home

Somewhere along the line

In the midst of games and lies

You hope House would think

And begin to catch wise

You can fool some people

But not in this case

His tale of him and his "wife"

Blew up in his face

So as House tried to pretend

He was stoking the home fires

His patient's case revealed the need

For his hormone levels to be higher

At first his wife was delighted

To hear his libido would get a boost

But it changed her husband into a person

Who decided he was going to rule the roost

To keep a happy marriage

And be the man he was before

The patient refuses the hormone shots

To stay as he was, a man his wife adored

Once the case has concluded

Time to see who wants to win

Who really wants to be number two?

Let the games begin!

Things like the "Team Olympics"

Keep House rather tickled

Now, something else is pleasing:

His domestic pickle

To not get caught again

Domenika must share his home

He doesn't really mind, for as Lydia

Showed him, he's not better off alone

House is going to keep up

The elaborate ruse

Pretend to be lovey with his "wife"

And the system abuse

But maybe there's some truth here

For it seems House has a little crush

I knew underneath that harden shell

Was a great, big mush 3


	35. Chapter 35

Sense and Sensibility

This is a crazy, mixed up world

In which we live and play

Using all five of our senses

Gets us through each and every day

Facing life without one of our senses

Is a tough challenge to face

Imagine not smelling the roses

Or the snowflakes on your tongue taste

A man has successfully dealt with life

Despite not having the gift of sight

But take away one more of his senses

He has a greater challenge to fight

The additional loss of his hearing

Will cause tremendous stress and pain

He will need far more help and assistance

Than he gets right now from his white cane

Speaking of people with canes

House gets a big surprise

Goes to see Mom in her hotel

And faces over fifty years of lies

House stands in shock at the scene

Hello Mother, Hello Father

We're getting married they say

After all this time, why bother?

House "technically will no longer be a bastard"

That is quite true and very aptly said

But the sudden appearance of Daddy

Doesn't seem to sit well in House's head

While John House hurt and abused him

This man did no favors for him either

Should his loyalty be to fake or bio Dad?

In the end, House may choose neither


	36. Chapter 36

House vs. NASCAR

The flames of the metal pyre

Lit up the sky of the night

Thankfully no one was hurt

Everyone escaped alright

With skill and quick action

The fire they were able to douse

Wait…I shouldn't be watching this

WHERE THE HELL IS HOUSE?

I understand NASCAR is popular

I won't debate that with its fans

They are a mighty force to reckon with

Sitting with piles of empty beer cans

Turning to the left, to the left, to the left

Is inane and pointless in my sight

Can someone please explain the reason

One race couldn't run to the right?

On to more important matters

There's one fact you should know

Despite all my better efforts

I didn't get to see the show!

Help to find it posted online

Came at me from all sides

By the time I checked them out

Fox forced the episode to hide

The problem now, is the spoilers

I have been foolish enough to read

They are insightful, delightful, enticing

And have increased my House-fix need

I guess I'm forced to sit and wait

Let all these images drive me insane

I just can't wait to see this episode

Especially House's birthmarked…uh…cane :D


	37. Chapter 37

Empty House

House is not on tonight

That fact I knew

Instead I'll read a book, be creative

Find something else to do

It is strange being without House now

Knowing the end is looming ahead

It's a preview of what will be

A moment I know I will dread

A repeat will air next week

Then the one pushed off by NASCAR

Another boring Monday in between

Then the last eight of the show that raised the bar

The weeks will pass quickly

The days will just fly

Then it will be upon us

The night we say good bye

One hundred seventy-seven episodes

Some great, some eh, I guess

Did this show still shine no matter what?

The answer to that is, yes

House gave us great moments

And scenes we will never forget

So to all involved with the show:

Leave with your heads high, leave with no regrets


	38. Chapter 38

This or That

Live or die

Happy or sad

Which would be good

Which would be bad

Last scene, House and Wilson

Last look, House and Thirteen

Both have been mentioned

And everything in between

From walks down the hallway

To rides off into the sunset

From the return of old friends

To an ending without regrets

So many things are possible

So many things can be done

I doubt we will ever be able

To all agree on just one

Maybe for you, it was season one to three

Maybe one through to the end

Whatever your opinion, I defer to you

It is yours to defend

There is one thing I think, though

On which we can all agree

The unique, iconic figure that was Dr. Gregory House

And the brilliance of his portrayal by Hugh Laurie


	39. Chapter 39

Repeat

Pete and Repeat were out in a boat

Pete fell overboard

Who was left in the boat?

Repeat

Pete and Repeat were out in a boat

Pete fell overboard

Who was left in the boat?

Repeat…

Tonight's show is a repeat

We have seen it before

It's the one where Chase and Taub

Come walking back through the door

At first things are tense

Relations are definitely strained

Why hire these two, the boys thought

What could possibly be gained?

All learn to play nice

And try to get along

They seem to be working well

What could possibly go wrong…?

Enter one Dr. Gregory House

And his devious mind

Ways to throw in a monkey wrench

Surely he will find

Be a bit of a Yenta

Matches try to make

Questions Taub about his little girls

Maybe his Daddyhood is fake

There is no need for me to say much more

The story of this episode is known

The details of the patient's story

Were told when this was first shown

There is good and bad to the episode

But those points to me are moot

The one thing that is important?

Boy, are those babies CUTE!


	40. Chapter 40

The Limerick House

There once was a lawyer named Shore

Who said, "This legal stuff is a bore"

He sat down and he thought

And what had he wrought?

Gregory House, a doctor with a cane and more

The story of House was a great show

Starring Hugh Laurie as you all know

Performances beyond compare

But Emmy didn't seem to care

We're going to miss the whole cast so

Now the time has come to end House's journey

I'm just hoping he doesn't leave on a gurney

Unless Shore does something good

I think it's clearly understood

That he should go back to being an attorney

When the sad day of May 21 arrives

We will find out if House lives or dies

As House fades into TV history

There will be one last mystery

How will our broken hearts ever survive?


	41. Chapter 41

Restart

Tonight's episode is nothing new

It's been seen near and far

So many sought solace elsewhere

Since House was bumped by NASCAR

But some have had great patience

And have waited for this episode to air

Tonight, finally, we'll see "Love is Blind"

And put an end to those loyal fans' despair

A woman stands by a blind man's bedside

The ring in his pocket is for someone else

Like Ross and Rachel, were they on a break

Or is he only fooling himself

The thought of also losing his hearing

Is more than the man can bear

The woman may stay with him

To prove just how much she cares

House finally gets to meet his bio dad

And get some answers from his mother

Surely the birthmarks prove it is Mr. Bell

Or did the sperm donation come from another

Love comes from unexpected places

A touch, a smile, a look

If House's mom slept around that much

Maybe she should write a book

No matter who his dad is

Soldier, preacher or another man

House will always hate the treatment

He received at John House's hands

There is no way to change the past

And make right all the wrongs

But a gentle touch, a loving gaze, "I'm proud of you"

Is something for which House will always long


	42. Chapter 42

Love's a Trip

What the eyes overlook

The heart can see

Lead to true love

And what was meant to be

The patient mistook his girl's caring

For being like a mother

But she'll stick by you no matter what

So, I'd hold on to her, brother

Neither a sister nor brother

Is part of House's life

Lucky for him, though

He has a... (Ahem) "wife"

Domenika is feisty and cute

Although Mama House appears to disagree

She really shouldn't judge

Seems she was wild when she was a hippie

Mrs. House is now Mrs. Bell

And House has a stepfather

Bell isn't really his bio dad

Only for his mother with this guy will he bother

For House, it's not Daddy number one

Nor is it two…or maybe three or four

One thing though is very clear

His mother was a….need I say more?


	43. Chapter 43

Where, Oh Where Has House, MD Gone?

(Sung to the tune of Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone?)

Where, oh where

Has House, MD gone?

Why is it not on TV?

With Greg's eyes so blue

And his cane so big

Where, oh where can he be?

Fox thinks we want

To watch something else

Oh, how wrong can they be?

We love our man

With the brilliant mind

He's what we want to see

When, oh when

Will House be back on?

More snarkiness we seek

Say Hip-Hooray!

And ring them bells

House comes back to us next week!


	44. Chapter 44

**Season Eight-Then and Now**

ONE

Start out the season in a cell

House's life is hell

Survives a fight

Finds out he was right

TWO

Foreman pulls him out

House has his doubts

A patient in a box?

Sounds really bollocks

THREE

Adams shows her face

Now we're pickin' up the pace

Thirteen comes in to say hi

Turns around and says goodbye

FOUR

House speaks Chinese

Gets the money he needs

Reunites the old team

Back to normal it seems

FIVE

Taub's babies, yes or no?

House's dying to know

Wants the cuties DNA

Taub tells him "Go away"

SIX

A family secret is leaked

When medical help they seek

House and Foreman have fun

Leave Wilson with pizza for one

SEVEN

Teenage problems abound

Deeper reasons are found

An old case is solved

House's curiosity resolved

EIGHT

Obsessed patient owns a gun

Not just one, but a ton

Lately Foreman's had no date

Meets a lady, takes the bait

NINE

Alzheimer's steals a patient's mind

In its place, anger he finds

Wilson's patient seems kooky

In a marriage that has no nookie

TEN

Runaway girl has problems at home

Alone on the streets she roams

Taub finds it hard being Daddy

His attitude makes him a baddie

ELEVEN

Chase stabbed in the heart

Each member played a part

House's way of doing things

Is brought under questioning

TWELVE

A nun-to-be rattles Chase

He takes on her case

Doubts the choices made

Wonders about the price paid

THIRTEEN

Patient: Want to be happy as hubby and wife?

Listen to me for a better life

House: Want the INS to be fooled?

Don't let Wilson help, as a rule

FOURTEEN

Look with both heart and mind

If true love you hope to find

Mama doesn't always know best

When looking for Daddy is your quest

FIFTEEN

Who knows what new _shtick _House will say?

We'll find out on Monday


	45. Chapter 45

A Tattler's Tale

I DON'T KNOW BUT I'VE BEEN TOLD

(I don't know but I've been told)

THIS WEEK'S HOUSE IS GOOD AS GOLD

(This week's House is good as gold)

THEY'VE GOT A SOLDIER'S STORY TO TELL

(They've got a soldier's story to tell)

THIS ONE'S BEEN THROUGH TOTAL HELL

(This one's been through total hell)

While doing his job for the Army

A soldier comes upon a scene

Where a horrible mistake has been made

It's wrong, not right and not somewhere in between

As the world learns of the story

The soldier is suddenly sick

Is the ailment something legitimate

Or is someone, on his mind and body, playing a trick

And what of House's ailment

We've seen this stunt before

But anything is possible

Coming from the mind of David Shore

Have years of Vicodin caught up with House

And done his liver some harm

If he doesn't take this seriously

He may just buy the farm

But Wilson as always will poke and nag

Keep House on a somewhat straight line

As long as House behaves himself (not a chance)

In long run he will be fine

As much as I look forward to tonight

And anticipate it with glee

There is also a certain sadness I hold

After this, just seven left to see


	46. Chapter 46

Chasing Rats

Once again he's pulled a fast one

House is sick…yes or no?

When he sees the team is baffled

He just takes on that certain glow

Who among them is loyal

Which one will take up the slack

Who really is worried

Which one will stab him in the back

As House fakes all the symptoms

Of Vicodin taking its toll

While Wilson ponders true or false

House takes a little stroll

Lately, all roads lead back to Father

It's not always a pleasant trip

For death ends a life

But not a relationship

The patient wants to honor his father

By doing the correct thing

The reality is his dad was a drunk

And responsible for a killing

Was it worth it House asks the patient

What would his actions really mean?

The soldier stands by his deed

He knows what his eyes have seen

Thankfully, House is fine

He was just yanking everyone's chain

Why does he do these things (cause he can)

What does he stand to gain?

He finds Chase thinks he is a big cheese

House informs him, you're not all that

You'll find out when you get home tonight

You'll definitely smell a rat (or two or three…)


	47. Chapter 47

WHAT? X 3

What is this I'm hearing?

Crikey, it can't be true, mate

Chase and Park will work together

And co-habitate?

This seems absolutely loony

No stranger can it get

But Chase and Park are careful

They are not having sex…yet

What about this week's patient

He plays a hard hitting game

But blood spurting onto the ice

Should be 'checked' out just the same

He loves to play the game of hockey

So much, he wants to be a pro

There's a question how much he can take

Some facts he ought to know

A fact that's facing Wilson

Is the appearance of a son

What changes will he face in his life?

What damages need to be undone?

House it would seem, knew of the child

But no hint or suggestion did he leak

I guess he hoped it would just go away

Against an eleven year old, he didn't want to compete

Chase and Park are roommates

I never thought I's see the day

The image I have is hurting my brain

On this, there is no more I will say

The patient will continue to play hockey

Despite any and all consequence

And Wilson will deal with the idea of a son

Or is the boy showing up, just a coincidence?

This episode gives us much reason to pause

Say what in the world is the matter

The stories are all over the place

Their direction and thoughts are scattered

But at the center of it all is one person

To whom we will soon say goodbye

Dr. Gregory House who always makes us ask

Who, what, where, when, how and why


	48. Chapter 48

Hat Trick

Some teach by lecturing

They have many words to say

Others have a more subtle approach

And then there is House's way

Teaching by example proves a point

Though in this case, some found it mean

Wilson learned very quickly though

Parenthood is definitely not his scene

Hockey is a hard fought sport

Hits and slams are what make it rough

Just like playing in House's world

Sometimes the love gets tough

Trust no one but yourself

Would seem to be House's creed

Hidden somewhere in that philosophy

Is House's version of a good deed

Chase and Park are a man and a woman

On that no more needs to be said

But picturing them together

Is hard to get into my head

Park wants a break from her family

Chase is willing to give a bit of one a go

In the end Park values what she has

Chase values games and drinks with Popo

Some saw this episode as a favorite

Thought it was really great

Some thought House's prank was mean

And found other things to hate

I think it was an hour well spent

At least that's what I find it to be

There is now one less episode left

So I will hold this tight in my memory


	49. Chapter 49

What the Bloody Hell?

A person with allergies whose eyes are red

Raises no cause for alarm

A person whose eyes tear droplets of blood

May be subject to some harm

The team's newest patient

Seems to have his body misconnected

Such a freaky thing must be uncovered

And very rapidly corrected.

Speaking freaky things

(You know I'm talking about House)

There are auditions going on

To become his anti-spouse

Emily, his favorite hooker

Is hanging it up and oh, is he sad

Who will he turn to for fun and friendship?

Who'll be there when he wants to be bad?

He turns to Dominika, a fun and friendly girl,

Who happens to be his "wife"

To help him convince Emily

What she wants is the sportin' life

House, you really are a piece of work

You really are a card

To find your heart's desire

Don't look any further than your own backyard.


	50. Chapter 50

Hello, Dolly!

Some significant others will debate

Over what to watch on TV

There are those who can't decide

What to go see at the movies

Guys, to solve these issues, I present

A woman who is pretty, though not brainy

I give to you, a non-living doll

The one, the only….. Amy!

She sits, she stares

She never raises her voice

Amy sounds perfect

Though rather an odd choice

Custom built to your desires

She's the best plastic perfection you'll find

She can bend, she can pose

She can….uh…never mind

We all have an Amy in our life

Or so says House who has had more than a few

When one leaves, we stand alone

We struggle to move on to something new

Park-her parents, Taub-his kids

Chase-his hook-ups, Adams-her charity

House-what is there for him?

What does he have in reality?

His favorite "girl" has left him

She decided to say good-bye

He could look for comfort in his "wife"

He wonders should he even try

House's expression gives us pause

This message, it sends

Who can be beside me?

Who will be with me in the end?


	51. Chapter 51

Dreamscapes

When do dreams become nightmares?

What are the visions we see?

When does something innocuous

Become something from which we flee?

Our hidden fears and desires

Emerge when we are asleep

Some are beautiful, make us smile

Some are horrid, make us weep

A kid having a bad dream

Is typically part of one's childhood

But when the dream tries to kill you

That is clearly not good

A neurological issue is at fault…

Or is the boy possessed?

Until the team finishes their work

The answer is anybody's guess

What dreams may come to House and team

What insight does it give to their minds?

If Park sees herself sleeping with Chase

Will he respond in kind?

Hours spent with one another

Through stresses and strains each week

May look for relief in slumber

And be the solace they so desperately seek

Will House give in, look for comfort

In bed with Dominika's charms

Or will he choose to stay alone

And fall asleep with empty arms

Or is it all just wishful thinking

Too good to be true it would seem

Will House's desires come to fruition?

Or will they get lost in a dream?


	52. Chapter 52

So It Begins

The debate of science vs. religion

Must wait for another day

The significance of our dreams

Shall and must be waylaid

The news is not good

It has broken our hearts

Dr. James Wilson has cancer

And it is tearing us apart

Holmes and Watson, House and Wilson

Each an iconic pair

Trying to imagine one without the other

Is something we just don't dare

Through ups and downs and bumps in the road

We have watched this friendship endure

But now the two have hit a snag

From which there may be no cure

H and W will do anything for each other

Even breaking the law

The depth to which their relationship goes

Will leave our emotions raw

When it is Wilson's time to leave this world

When he is no longer alive

How will House deal with things?

How and will he survive?

Four episodes are left to bring this part

Of Dr. Gregory House's story to an end

He has a long and storied trail behind him

Who knows which way the road may bend?

Eight years seems a brief time to share

In the journey of this amazing man

So I will sit back, watch the tale unfold

And savor every single moment that I can


	53. Chapter 53

Dark Shadows

The patient of the week

Is a cute little six year old girl

Whatever illness she has to deal with

I'm sure it has rocked her world

Ours has been rocked, too

Down to its very core

We've learned of the sad fortune

Of a man we truly adore

However much Wilson's news hurts us

Someone else feels even more pain

House knows that if he loses Wilson

His life will never be the same again

Twenty plus years of friendship

Will soon sadly be laid to rest

In the end, when we look back

We'll know they were the best

Best pranksters, best doctors

Best cooks, best buddies

Best at Foosball and drinking

Best at dealing with Cuddy

They've helped each other through so much

Now we need help, need the truth not a lie

After watching you both for the past eight years

How can we possibly say goodbye?


	54. Chapter 54

Wilson's Head/House's Heart

In a dark room

With curtains drawn

Time slowly ticks by

Toward the approaching dawn

Heart and soul are open

To the harsh elements of the night

Unknown are the consequences

That will greet the morning's light

A friend's devotion can't be listed

Like groceries on a page

He will kneel beside you, hold you up

Give advice that is sage

But hot, searing jabs of pain

Cloud the judgment of the tongue

It spews words forth at a target

Whose heart many times has been stung

No matter how sharp the barbs

No matter how harsh the pain

Friends rise together in the haze

To go forward into life again

How much longer this continues

Whether one or the other departs

House will stay by Wilson's side

With a deep sorrow in his heart


	55. Chapter 55

Searching for a Life Not Found

Going through life oh so busy

Doing all the things you're supposed to do

Leaves little time or space

For all the things you really want to

Tired of driving on the straight and narrow

Wilson wants to see the other side

He's choosing the road with all the curves

And he's taking House along for the ride

House should be at the hospital

It is only he a sick doctor trusts

But Wilson has insisted House come along

So join in on the journey, he must

The team will handle the doctor

Make him think House is calling the shots

They'll stay right on top of things

Even if in reality, House is not

What is it Wilson is looking for?

What does he hope to find?

Is it one last hurrah in this big wide world?

Or a quiet corner with a little peace of mind?

With House along, things are sure to be crazy

On that fact, I'm willing to bet

Just two wild and crazy bros

Cruisin' down the highway in a little red Corvette


	56. Chapter 56

The Circle of Life

Starting with a point on a page

Traveling through many arcs

The unbroken line of a circle

Hits upon things and leaves its mark

It began with a bottle thrown at a mirror

It seemingly ends with an expensive car crash

Any hopes of further fun and adventures

Would appear to be permanently dashed

The stopping points along the perimeter

Give the circle its value and worth

There have been some moments of sadness

Some of happiness and great mirth

Whether it be retractable office walls

Or the death of someone dearly loved

As long as they have each other

All is right in heaven above

There are two hours left

For House and Wilson's story to be told

The past hours with them are like silver

The remaining are like gold

A friendship so deep and abiding

Is a treasure quite hard to attain

Much will be written in the coming years

But we shall never see their like again


	57. Chapter 57

Elegy for a Waning Alliance

The uncertainty of a moment

Can brake us or we can bend

Would it be any easier for us

If we knew how the story ends

Is it better to hold fast to the days

And through our fingers slowly let them pass

Or should we rush headlong to the conclusion

However much it may seem wrong and crass

To exit this world with heart and soul intact

Is something few can hope to achieve

But some are lucky, hold their heads high

As with grace and self-possession they leave

Whether you believe the soul is eternal

Or a useless flight of fancy in some people's minds

It is in the company of some true soul you'll seek peace

And it is there you hope peace you will find

The conclusion of this journey draws closer

With each and every passing day

The weak and the weaker will both falter

As they stumble along their way

If nothing else is to be gotten by the pain

May this be the message our story sends:

Even the roughest road in life is made smoother

When navigated with a friend


	58. Chapter 58

Checkmate

Our position in this life

Whether given or made

Can change as time passes

Perhaps too soon fade

Are we pawns with assumed tasks

To the advantage of those who rank higher

Or are we self-made and righteous kings

And beside us, our trustworthy squire

Battles have been fought

Lives have been saved

Often the squire is sensible

More often than not, the king, a knave

For mainly the pawns have been used

To clear an uncertain and dangerous path

King and squire have followed along

Sharing both tears and a laugh

But now the mighty have tumbled

All assistance and aid are gone

They have left this game the king plays

Soon the squire will follow along

All the pawns who opposed the king

Have fallen as they met their fate

Save the one the king never considered

Checkmate


	59. Chapter 59

The Evening of the Day

We knew this day was coming

We anticipated the gloom

But we can take great joy

For we watched this show bloom

From Hugh's audition in a bathroom

To performances delivered with emotion and skill

He created a character so intricate and nuanced

That we are trying to diagnose him still

All the people who graced the screen

Into our lives came and went

Chase, Cameron, Thirteen, Foreman and Taub

Our time with them was well spent

Adams. Park, Masters, Kutner and Cuddy

All made memories for us, too

But there is one other person

Without whom House just couldn't do

House and Wilson have more facets to their friendship

Then there are stars in the night's sky

They have brought our hearts to many places

They have made us laugh, made us cry

Wilson is more than House's Watson

More even than just a friend

I would call James Wilson his brother

I know he will be with House till the end

So our journey with Dr. Gregory House

Sadly, must now conclude

We will have one last bit of brilliance

One more time to hear him be rude

Eight amazing years have meant so much

No words could do justice as to why

And when the final scene fades to black

I will sit and watch, as down my cheeks, the tears go by


	60. Chapter 60

Valediction

As flickering flames surround him

To himself he can no longer be a liar

Will the flames burn off the layers of the past

Or will they become a funeral pyre

Shadows from times gone by

Flicker in unison with the flames

He recognizes each of the faces

He recalls each of the names

Is this man so broken that he can't be fixed?

Is this hellish, tortured life all he will know?

Have no fear my friends, for this is Gregory House

And he and James Wilson have places to go

It is said a man can show no greater love

Than to be willing to lay down his life for his friend

House has put aside what little he held dear

So he may comfort Wilson at the uncertain end

Through trials and tribulations we have followed this show

From great happiness and joy to desperation and sorrow

We were privileged to be part of something unique

But sadly, there are no more tomorrows

We now must walk away with a deep and forlorn sigh

Though indeed it will cause us great pain

But whenever in the future we hear the word [H]ouse

We will never think of it in quite the same way again


End file.
